


Mother Is God In The Eyes Of A Child!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: No matter how old you get there's still that one person you have to turn to.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Mother Miranda (Resident Evil)
Kudos: 31





	Mother Is God In The Eyes Of A Child!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing Mother Miranda is just the cult leader/coven leader. But I couldn't resist having her as Alcina's mummy 😄
> 
> Plus it's because I would so love Alcina to be my mother 😔

Today had been a stressful day to say the least and usually it wouldn't have fazed her at all. But for some reason, a certain someone comes into her life and now she's just an emotional wreck. How could one puny little human bring so much out of her?

Sitting at her dressing table, she looks directly at her reflection.

"You've gone all manner of soft for that-" shaking her head as she knew her feelings told her differently, she rephrased it. "-for her."

Being no more able to look at herself, she lowered her head to cover her face with her hand.

"Why Alcina, why?" she tries to question herself.

Pulling away her hand she looks back up at her reflection. She just can't stand seeing how weak she's becoming. Her hand now hovers over the phone, wondering whether or not to.

"Fuck it," she huffs picking it up to hold it to her ear while she dials the number with the other.

She waits, finding herself toying with the cord. She's never been this worked up in her life. The phone is now picked up from the opposite end, a voice coming through as clear as if she were in the room with her.

"Yes, what is it now?" 

Damn that voice, it cuts to the bone. There's hesitation now on Alcina's part, how does she go about this? 

"Well?" the voice asks again and Alcina knows she's growing impatient, hell so is she.

She swallows before opening her mouth, forcing herself to be strong.

"Mother Miranda, may I speak with you?" she requests.

"We are speaking," the voice responds, sounding more annoyed than anything.

"I mean as in-" Alcina goes on to explain.

"I know full well what you mean," the voice responds harshly.

"Well may I?" god damn she's almost pleading and she knows damn well they both hate that.

There's a pause on the opposite end, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Please, mother." 

The line goes quiet again before she finally responds.

"Are you crying?" 

Alcina brings a hand to her face, wiping her eyes.

"Of course not," she now tries to hide it.

There's a huff on the end of the line. 

"I'm waiting," she now says. "You have five minutes, any longer and I will refuse to see you."

Five minutes was ample enough as the pair both put the phone down. Looking back up at the mirror, Alcina made sure she looked presentable before making her way down to see Mother Miranda in person.

oOo

It wasn't a long walk, it took her four minutes to get there. Three was easy enough too. But here she now stood to the door of Mother's room. She smoothed out her dress, made sure her hat was still set upon perfect hair before bringing up a hand to knock.

"Enter," the voice from within commanded.

Alcina opened the door and stepped in. She was thankful that she didn't have to duck right under, seen as her mother was around seven foot. 

"What brings you down here, hm?" the one she called Mother now asks.

Alcina stands behind her as she's sitting at her own dressing table to brush out her hair.

"I regret to inform you that-" her hands meet in front of her as her head lowers. 

"Spit it out, child." Her mother frowns at her through the mirror.

Alcina finds herself going back to her childhood whenever she was lectured about something.

"Don't go wasting my time now."

"I've become infatuated with someone," she straight up tells her.

Her mother stops brushing her hair and the next to follow is a laugh. It hurts to have it coming from someone like her, someone she loved and still does.

"Why is it so funny?" she asks, tears forming in her eyes as she looks up.

"I'm sorry, darling. But I never thought you of all people were willing to settle down. I know you have your daughters, though not blood related." She goes on. "But finding that special someone. My, my, my, Ally darling."

She turned her head away in annoyance. 

"So is it a fragile little human that you're willing to change?" 

Alcina shook her head. "I don't wish to change her if she doesn't so want."

At this her mother's eyes widen. "Her!"

"Yes, mother. A young woman."

"Well I never thought I'd hear that from you," wow she sounded disgusted, repulsed by it.

"I love her!" Alcina made clear as if throwing a tantrum.

"You're turning weak for some fragile human woman," her mother glared. "I'm quite disappointed in you."

Alcina felt anger towards her, but something else was making its way through instead. 

"My god, Ally. You're a mess," her mother frowned. "You're going to start blubbering like a baby."

"I'm not!" she snapped even as tears ran down her face.

Why she even came down here in the first place was beyond her. Her mother knew exactly how to break her and make her into a child once again.

"Ally," her mother called softly now as she turned on the stool to face her. "Come here, sweet girl."

She was practically near falling to the floor when her mother beckoned her over, her chest rising and falling with her uncontrollable sobs.

"Mama," she sniffled as she walked over while removing her hat to allow it to drop to the floor as she too collapsed at her mother's feet, her head now resting upon her mother's lap.

"Shush, my dear child." Her mother soothed her with a hand upon her head as she then started to stroke downwards with her daughter's hair. "It's not easy, child. But now you know."

Alcina continued to cry into her mother's lap as she was soothed and shushed softly. Her mother now even singing an old favourite of hers that she used to sing to her whenever she was sad.

"Thank you, mother." Alcina now smiled as she raised herself to full height to the bend over to pick up her hat.

"Wait," her mother stopped her as she was about to head back. "Sit."

Alcina did as she was told and sat herself down in front of her mother, who was now picking up her brush to comb her hair back to how it originally was.

"Thank you," she said again as she placed her hat back on her head. 

She took a look in the mirror to make sure she was presentable once again and headed back upstairs. The one that had caused all this would be none the wiser to her little breakdown.


End file.
